


故人

by cross_bones



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24145012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cross_bones/pseuds/cross_bones
Summary: cp 阿喀琉斯x喀戎FGO 2.5.1剧情相关，有剧透
Relationships: Achilles | Rider of Red/Chiron | Archer of Black
Kudos: 7





	故人

他的双脚仍然站立在沙滩上，海水涌来，漫过他的脚背，后又退去，将几缕红色融入大海。鲜血从额头上流下，让他的一半视野血红，而另一半视野则时而清晰时而模糊。血液同样浸透了他身上的护甲和衣服，粘腻冰冷，令人不快。带着倒钩的箭头钉进肩部、胸前、腹部、后背，心口则敞开着血肉模糊的空洞。痛感早已麻木，身体机能几近丧失，但他还是提枪打倒又一个冲上前来的防卫兵，重新挡在喀戎面前。   
“为什么还能站立着？”对方问道。   
视野倾斜，又被拉正。   
“灵核应该已经碎了。我的宝具确确实实射穿了你的心脏。然而为什么——”   
因为他必须把他阻挡在这里，在他的同伴击坠阿尔忒弥斯之前，这是他唯一、也是最后要守住的防线。   
箭矢向他射来，他一一挥枪将它们弹开，真是太熟悉了，这样的箭，他们如今知己知彼，就如同——   
如同真正的师徒一般。   
  
阿喀琉斯在林间飞奔，快得如同踏在青草尖上，像雨燕一样轻盈。他越过倒下的树木与突出的石块，即使是最健壮的雄鹿也比不上他的敏捷。躲在树丛中的动物警觉地竖起耳朵，甚至还没等它们跑开，他就已经一掠而过，只留下树叶从枝头悠悠飘落。   
身后传来破空的呼啸声，他沉下身体，向一旁一跃，一支没有箭头的箭钉进他身旁的树木中。他脚蹬树干借力避开第二支箭，落地时第三支箭紧跟而来，他矮身在地上一滚，爬起来时小腿肚突然一阵剧痛，重心不稳扑倒在地，从小坡上滚了下去，最终躺倒在山坡下开阔的草地上。   
“结束了，阿喀琉斯，”他听到老师的声音说，马蹄声小步跑下山坡，踏上厚厚的青草，向他走来：“100支箭，你避开了91支。”   
少年眼睛望着湛蓝的天空，手指划过草尖，抓住一支花的茎秆，拔起它，不甘心地一丢：“您刚才绝对瞄准了我的脚后跟吧？”   
“如果我真的想瞄准你的脚后跟，就不会射偏。”他的老师平静地说，只是陈述事实，“你的速度是最大的优势，但同时也会暴露弱点。没有人能跟得上你的脚步，因此持有枪剑的敌人不会是太大的威胁，但一定要小心弓手。”   
他看到老师那四只强健的马蹄绕着自己走了半圈，然后屈起膝盖，跪伏在他身边的草地上。   
“那如果我可以避开您所有的箭，不就什么都不用怕了？还能有弓手比您更强吗？”   
“谁也不能称为最强，阿喀琉斯。世界的广袤超出你的想象，永远不要轻视你的对手。”   
“总之明天我就要躲过您的100支箭，”阿喀琉斯信心满满地说，“我一定能做到。然后您可以把箭增加到200支。”   
喀戎看了他一眼，执起他的手臂，检视上面的青肿淤痕。“不要急于求成，”他说，“今天的你已经比昨天有所进步了。与刚开始用这种方法练习时相比，你有些过于渴求成功了，这是为什么，阿喀琉斯？”   
虽然在训练时他的老师可以说是不近人情，但回到山洞后，他还是会仔细给他身上的淤青擦上药膏。喀戎用药草制作的药膏效果很好，那些伤痕的颜色很快就会变淡，从青紫变成难看的黄色，再被新的淤斑覆盖。这样的生活将日复一日，终有一天，他会具备所有成为一个英雄所必须的能力和品格，他会离开老师，投身于某个战场，然后死在那里。   
“母亲曾经问我，是想平庸终老，还是想作为英雄死去。”他说，“我想成为英雄，所以我需要向您学习您拥有的一切知识和武技，如果我注定像流星一样闪耀，那么就要抓紧时间。”   
彼时他还是个孩子，还无法理解命运的沉重，只想追寻那样常人无法企及的荣光，使自己的生命有所成就。他从未对自己的选择感到后悔。而这是第一次，他向他的老师谈起了关于他的预言、关于他的结局，也是第一次，他想起了他的老师是克洛诺斯和菲吕拉的儿子，具有完全的不死性，注定看着自己的学生离开人世。   
“为了直到最后，您也能为我骄傲。”   
“我无时无刻不在为你骄傲，阿喀琉斯。”   
喀戎低头注视着他的学生，长发从他的肩头滑落，他的身影挡住了亮得刺眼的阳光。微风在山谷间吹拂，阿喀琉斯看着那双温柔的绿色眼睛，觉得胸腔涨满，就像滚烫的热泪即将夺眶而出。那一刻，他的心欢跃着，终于跨出了某条界限。   
他的老师是教导了无数英雄的贤者，也教会了他很多，但爱，是一种无师自通的本能。   
喀戎抬起头，望向天边的积雨云。   
“而且，死亡并不是一切的终点。”   
  
阿喀琉斯仍然站立在异闻带的喀戎面前。他明白以这位贤者的智慧，不会不知道异闻带到底是怎样的存在，但喀戎说他爱着这个世界，依然会为它而战。可他也同样爱着身后已经白纸化的那个世界，他热爱着皮力温山洞外青翠的草地，山谷间盛开的野花，还有清澈见底的河流。与他的老师在山洞中的记忆、他所经历的特洛伊战争，是泛人类史中的一根细线，与其他无数的神话传说、英雄故事汇聚在一起，拧成一条绳索，串联起人类的历史，这条绳索的尽头牵系的便是一切的成果，人类最后的御主。看到那样的双眼，那样脆弱但顽强的姿态，他的老师是不会弃之不顾的。面前的不是他的老师。   
死亡并不是一切的终点。即使此身已是死物，他也有最后可以做到的事——以自己的存在本身作为媒介，将他生前最后的对手以对立者召唤出来。即使英灵阿喀琉斯消亡，还会有下一个英灵继续为保卫人理而战——这就是泛人类史中传承下来的意志、这就是人类灵魂中的不屈之处啊。   
他双手握着枪柄支撑身体，已经无法移动分毫，模糊的视界中，与他的老师同样的身影手中剑光一闪。   
鲜血喷涌，视野倒转。   
他看到自己的身体倒在地上，他的老师低头注视着他。   
涅墨西斯岛沙滩上的浪潮声变为树林中鸟儿的鸣唱，他的老师伏在他身旁的草地上，望着远处，说着如同命运启示般的话语。   
尽管很久以后，他在斯库罗斯的宫殿中遇到了得伊达弥亚，也为帕特洛克罗斯的死而哭泣、痛不欲生，但不管未来如何，他依然是第一个驻进少年心房的人，是他此生最初的爱恋。   
“我爱您，喀戎老师。”他说。   
喀戎低头注视着他，山谷间的熏风带着花草的香气，拂起他的长发。亚特兰蒂斯的海风吹散了他的回答，带走了英灵此次现界最后的遗留之物。

END


End file.
